I ALREADY KNOW: A SuiKa fanfic
by Karin Cute Tomato
Summary: Scenes are after Team Taka's fight against Killer Bee. Suigetsu and Karin are IC. :) SUIKA 3 Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. -I might do a sequel for this. If I get positive reviews or if I had the motivation to do such :)


**I ALREADY KNOW**

 _(A fanfic for Suigetsu and Karin's pairing—SuiKa)_

"There will always be trouble around us, idiot." The redhead's voice ricocheted around the cave that serves as their temporary hideout for a few days. They have just gone through a grueling battle against the Eight Tails' Host—Killer Bee and each of them have been beaten up so badly.

She was talking to Suigetsu, who's currently in a holding tube filled with water—it's his way of regaining strength and maybe…it's his only way. Tonight, he should be ready to be released and he should be able to recover after 24 hours of staying inside the tube.

"Ehh! I could actually care less about the shit that will happen next. I risked my precious life to save your asses! I deserve to be built an altar." Crossing his arms, he spoke with irritation through his rambling voice due to him being submerged underwater.

"Humph. And you think you're a hero just because you did that? Hell no!" Hell yes, she wanted to thank him a million times for saving them against the beastly Eight Tails, but the words came out the other way around. How's that even possible?

The swordsman twitched a bit, his lavender eyes widened a little upon hearing her statement. _That wasn't so nice._ He thought; and judging from his facial expression, he was a bit hurt and disappointed.

"Anyway, you should be fine later tonight. I will release you before supper. So better enjoy the last hours on your paradise. Do you get it, idiot?" Karin explained as she placed a hand on her hip, she seemed to gauge what negativity her statement brought to Suigetsu as she observed his facial expression.

A few moments passed; there had been no response from the swordsman. Usually, he'd counter a better argument or throw an insult at her after her statements, but surprisingly, he just stayed silent and his eyes were just fixed at nothing in particular. He just floats inside the holding tube with his arms crossed. (By the way, he is completely naked but he's trying his best not to reveal his private parts by his Hydrification Jutsu)

"Oi, fish." Karin blurts out.

Nope. Suigetsu still didn't respond.

"Oh c'mon! Why you gotta be such a pus—!" Before she even finished her sentence, Suigetsu used his Hydrification Jutsu to blend himself with the water inside the holding tube. Although he's there, Karin would not be able to see him.

"What the hell is going on with you, Suigetsu-teme!?" Yelling at the holding tube, Karin flustered in anger as she holds the side of her glasses using her index and thumb.

But still, Suigetsu didn't answer.

Stomping her feet and growling furiously, the redhead finally decided to turn her heel and walk away from the room where the holding tube and other improvised equipment are placed.

" _I don't understand why I got affected with her words. That's pretty normal for her to say. If she said the exact opposite then that's when things would become weird. Ugh fuck this! I don't know anymore."_

Suigetsu thought to himself as he indeed 'enjoys' his last hours on the holding tube. Maybe some lone time is really what he needs for now. He tries his very best to get Karin out of his mind but he just could not seem to move on. What is he, a sensitive bastard? No. He's nothing like that. If anything, he really enjoys Karin's insults, because he too, enjoys pestering the redhead.

A few hours later, Karin, Jugo and Sasuke had finished eating supper. They enjoyed a canned cream of mushroom soup Jugo bought downtown earlier in the morning.

"Shit! Suigetsu!" Karin exclaimed while collecting the used cans as she remembered that Suigetsu has to be released from the confines of the holding tube.

"Jugo! Did you buy a soup for Suigetsu?"

"Of course." The tall man picked up the brown bag where the cans of soup were packed when he bought them earlier. "This one's for him. Here." Handling the can of soup to Karin, Jugo gave a small smile and chuckle to the redhead before turning his attention to the cat he found wandering around earlier; it seems he found it amusing that Karin was worried about Suigetsu.

Meanwhile, Karin finished heating up the soup on the bonfire Sasuke made. As soon as she's done, she hurried towards the room where Suigetsu is. Her face proves everything she felt—she's really worried about the swordsman. Aside from the fact that she was also hurt earlier because Suigetsu acted really weird and just stayed silent; _"That's really so fucking unlike him. But he still has to eat."_ She kept on thinking about it as she made her way towards Suigetsu.

"Oh for fuck's sake, must you take so long, dog?" Suigetsu yells as he scowled at the female who just entered the room, panting.

"I…W-well…I h-had to do s-something. A-anyway, here's your food. I'll get you out of that." Catching her breath, Karin seems to be flushed, either because of tiredness or because she's actually happy that the 'normal Suigetsu' is back once again.

Placing the can of soup and spoon on a table, Karin hurriedly headed towards the equipment beside the holding tube to finally free the swordsman.

"Oi. What's with the rush?" Suigetsu asked, completely puzzled as to why Karin acts like that.

"I promised." Karin pressed a few buttons as she explained. "I promised to free you before supper…But I. . .didn't do it."

"What? That's your reason? Now, now, what's gotten into you? You're acting re—"

"I'm sorry." Before even letting Suigetsu complete his sentence, Karin spoke way too loudly yet straight-faced.

The next thing Suigetsu heard was the opening of the holding tube unlocking itself.

"Yosha! Free at last!" He exclaimed as she swam upwards until he reached the top. He was careful not to spill water because it would be such a mess if he did, and something tells him that he wouldn't want to mess with Karin this time.

He successfully made it to the ground without spilling water. Although the only problem is, he's naked.

"Your new set of clothes is inside that box over there." The redhead pointed towards the direction where the box is, using her chin. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were tightly closed, in respect to Suigetsu's bareness; although she tries to act real tough, her cheeks were the one to betray her, for they were brightly colored in pink—she's blushing uncontrollably.

Suigetsu chose to smirk as a reaction with all the absurdities that Karin is showing. He did not move, nor speak, waiting for a reaction from the redhead. Placing a hand on his hip, he just stood in front of the female, grinning like an idiot.

"I know you're still there. Why the fuck don't you want to get dressed? You still have to eat, you mor—!"

"Heh. You're worried about me." Suigetsu reached forward to grab Karin's hand, earning a gasp from the Uzumaki.

"Wh-what do you want, fish-breath!? Just…Just get dressed and eat your fucking soup!" Karin managed to yell even when her heart beats really fast than its usual. Trying her best to keep the embarrassment to herself, she kept her eyes closed tightly though she did not fight for Suigetsu to release her hand. Either because she liked the idea or because she was afraid it might trigger the swordsman to do more than hand-grabbing.

"I know you're worried about me, Karin. Don't try to deny it. 'Cause even if you deny, your actions tell me everything." Chuckling, Suigetsu pulled her closer to him. Karin fought back, she stepped backwards. Suigetsu laughed. "You're nervous. You look so stupid."

Karin grits her teeth while clenching her fist with her free hand—still trying her best to keep her cool because of the situation.

"I was honestly hurt with what you've said earlier. But a denture mold like you would most likely say that exactly, so I shrugged it off." She doesn't know that Suigetsu used his Hydrification jutsu to collect his clothes inside the box and throughout the time he was holding her hand and having their little argument, he was already putting on his clothes carefully.

"What the actual fuck? Since when did you become sensitive? Anyway, you must let go of me or I'll kick your ass to death!" Karin pushed her glasses up against the bridge of her nose although she still has her eyes closed.

But Suigetsu didn't respond. He was focusing his attention to the female in front of her. Her facial features, her bite marks, her body—although he fixed his eyes on Karin's lips later on. This time, he smiled genuinely; not smirk nor grin, but a legitimate smile. He's happy to know that Karin cares for him. Yes, he admits that to himself. By the way, he has already finished getting dressed.

"I think you're beautiful." The swordsman mumbled before pulling the sensor close against him.

"Wh-what the—!?" Karin was left with no choice but to hold on to Suigetsu. She was shocked to feel that he already has clothes on. Feeling his well-toned chest against her body, Karin opened her scarlet orbitals and tilted her head up to look at the male.

His whitish hair was brushed up to the back of his head due to it being wet. Probably Suigetsu brushed it up earlier using his fingers. His face is as bright as his chakra and he feels comfortably warm.

"S-suigetsu…"

"That's right. That's my name. Congratulations, you don't have amnesia."

"Idiot."

"Dog."

"Asshole!"

"Beautiful."

Karin's cheeks suddenly glowed bright pink upon hearing his compliment; actually she did hear him say that before he even pulled her into the hug. "I'm sorry, Suigetsu…I didn't mean what I said when—"

"Shhh… Stop speaking. You mouth gets extra attractive when you speak." Suigetsu said as he placed his index finger against the redhead's lips.

Karin's eyes widened in awe and disbelief.

"You don't need to tell me. I already know." Suigetsu wrapped his arms around the female's waist and Karin did the same around the swordsman's neck, she smiled widely but she did not speak although the blush is still apparent on her cheeks.

"I was actually sad and I felt rejected when you refused to…talk back earlier. Suigetsu, thank you for saving our lives—that's all I wanted to say."

"Are you sure? I think there's something else." Suigetsu poked Karin's right cheek and sticks out his tongue.

"Yes. Actually there is."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I like…"

Suigetsu felt his cheeks burn as he flushed quickly.

"I like your hair." Karin averted her eyes somewhere else, and then it found the soup on the table. "You…You better eat that soup before it gets c—"

"I like you too." Suigetsu said sincerely as he leans down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Karin's heart pounds crazily once again. She just could not believe that Suigetsu was acting that way. "Suigetsu. . .I…"

"You don't have to say it, I already know. Heh." Suigetsu looks down into the female's eyes in pure adoration and the redhead returned the gaze with equal desire.

"Before I get carried away, I think I have to eat the soup you prepared for me, ne Karin?"


End file.
